1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a splicing nut that can be used to secure a variety of braided ropes and lines to another object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various types of line, such as a common braided rope, provide a useful means of securing and controlling the distance or exerted force between two points in a variety of contexts. For example, lines are used to constrain and actuate control mechanisms on boats. Effective use of such lines normally requires a method of attaching one or both ends of the line to another object such as an eye, hook, shackle, or another line.
Current methods of attachment include several means of securing the end of the line to the line for the purpose of forming a loop. The loop is used to attach to an external object. Such means of attaching the end of the line to the line include many kinds of knots and splices. Knots are bulky and heavy and are inclined to catch or jam on surrounding objects. Splices can be difficult and costly to make, time consuming, and difficult to remove.
A need exists for a reusable attachment device than can enable quick, inexpensive, and secure attachments for lines.